1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power electronic docking systems, and more specifically to power inverter docking systems for photovoltaic modules.
2. Related Art
Typical photovoltaic (PV) modules may generate direct current (DC) power based on received solar energy. PV modules may include a plurality of PV cells electrically coupled to one another allowing the PV cells to contribute to a combined output power for a PV module. In particular applications, the DC power generated by a photovoltaic module may be converted to AC power through the use of a power inverter. The power inverter may be electrically coupled to an output of the PV module. Typically, intervening wiring may be used between the PV module and the power inverter. The power inverter may be directly connected to wires included in the intervening wiring. The power inverter may be located physically apart from the PV module, with only the intervening wiring and associated hardware physically coupling the PV module to the power inverter.